Realizing How Much I Care (NaLu Fanfic)
by Britt-wa
Summary: Hello beautifuls This is a story about a pink haired boy and his quest for love, kinda. Really it's about Natsu wanting to get closer to Lucy, literally. He hints at his feelings for Lucy, Happy even tells her, but she is a dense blonde. Life goes on as normal until Lisanna asks Natsu on a date and Lucy realizes she can't allow anyone else to have Natsu. Where will it go?


kjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj;p[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[k]\ - written by Aurora the Exceed

Well hello beautifuls! I am glad you came to read my (wonderfully written masterpiece) terrible trash of words slammed together. Oh and I guess my exceed wanted to say hello too…

Lucy's POV

I woke up to find a pink haired guy shaking my body. "Lucccccccyyyyyy wake uuuppppp," he whined. I groaned what was he doing here already? My alarm goes off at eight, so I knew something was wrong since he was here before noon.

I sat up and stretched, "What is it Natsu?" I was kind of irritated by such an early visit from the dense fireball. Though knowing him he may have something worth hearing.

He smiled brightly, "Let's go on a mission today, okay?" What? He woke me up extra early to go on a mission? I was not amused; I rubbed my temples to get my thoughts around why he was so eager for a job.

"O...Okay Natsu. Let me take a shower and get ready, where's Happy?" I asked curious as to why he was not with him. Getting up from my bed I noticed him looking around unsure of how to respond.

"Happy isn't coming on the job, at least not yet. Wendy and Carla are going to Clover Town because apparently Blue Pegasus needs help with a job and Happy wanted to go with them. They said they will meet up with us in Oak Town when they're done," he concluded.

Happy must have gone to protect Wendy and Carla, he sure does have a big heart for a little exceed. I smiled to myself as I grabbed my clothes and went into the shower. After stepping in the shower I noticed pink hairs in the drain, I wonder who has been using my shower? I rolled my eyes and quickly finished up. It would be best to get out of Magnolia early anyway; it's supposed to be very hot and sunny. I got dressed and started drying my hair as I walked out of the bathroom to see Natsu sitting at my desk. His back was to me, so I wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Natsu what have I told you about using my shower? You keep clogging my drain, I swear you shed more than Happy does," I complained to him again. Heading over to him I peered over his shoulder to see he was reading chapter ten of my novel.

Natsu got up and pulled me by my wrist towards my door to hurry me along. I threw my towel on the towel rack and threw my hair up in pig tails. Today was going to be fun. Natsu and I hadn't been on a mission for about two weeks so my rent was going to be behind if we didn't go on any soon. "So how much is this mission?" I inquired hoping it was a large amount.

He shrugged, "I think it said 150,000 Jewel." Natsu scratched his head trying to remember, but it was okay it was enough for two months' rent. I smiled the landlady was going to be happy with me, score!

We started the journey on train, so we got off on the wrong foot. With no Wendy, Natsu was left to deal with his motion sickness. I decided to go on the foot the rest of the way, which meant it would take longer, but Natsu would be okay. I wondered what the rest of the team was doing right now…

Wendy's POV – I figured you may be interested in what they were doing, hoping you were at least…

I watched Happy and Carla, Happy was fishing and promised Carla the biggest fish she had ever seen. "I don't want your fish," Carla replied rolling her eyes at the small blue exceed. Happy pouted and I felt bad for him, he really did try to impress Carla. They all say that Natsu is dense, but Carla truly is too. I can tell she likes Happy, but she refuses the idea. Whenever she is worried about Happy it is so cute. She may seem annoyed, but I can tell she secretly likes his attention.

"Happy, Carla. Blue Pegasus are arriving," I exclaimed as I saw the figures of Ichiya, Eve, Hibaki, and Ren appear as they made their way over to our meet up spot.

"Oh the lovely Wendy!" they all said in unison as if they were seeing me for the first time and confessing their love. Lucy and Erza get easily annoyed with them, but I just think they are being very nice, though I don't like all the attention on me.

I smiled sheepishly trying to get away from them all and if it wasn't for Carla stepping in I think I may have been there a while," Okay so what is this mission you need help with?" Carla asked sounding a bit annoyed with them.

"Well it's in Clover Town, apparently a group of thieves have been hiding out in the shadows and we wanted eyes in the sky and help if you were oh so willing Wendy," Hibaki said smiling sweetly at me.

"Aye! We'll do it! Don't worry Carla I will protect you," Happy declared bravely which made Carla sigh not wanting to argue on how she doesn't need protecting.

As we made our way to clover town I thought of how Natsu and Lucy were doing, and the rest of everyone. Was Cana still drinking at the bar? Mirajane smiling kindly to everyone? Jet drawing something wonderful? What was Romeo doing right now? Romeo had secretly been helping me by telling me if I was improving my powers by helping me train. He was so nice; I was surprised that we hadn't been acquainted before. What was everyone doing? As I thought about everyone I got sidetracked and almost walked into a tree, if it wasn't for Ren I would have gotten hurt. Come on Wendy you have to show everyone you can do missions alone too!

Sorry it sucks and I know this is a Nalu fanfic, but Wendy x Romeo are just so cute… (and also Carla and Happy, but you didn't notice, right?)

Hope you like Wendy x Romeo and Natsu x Lucy, also please comment and tell me what I can do to make it better. Writing second chapter (in a week), now, I said now…


End file.
